Dare To Be Dared
by Ra1nfur
Summary: Yeah, yeah. Another dare one. I'm sure people think I'm stealing ideas but I really want to make one of these. So, It's either do a dare and win a cookie, or get punished.
1. Prologue: FUDGE

**Hey, lookie here. a new story so soon? Well it _is _Saturday and I woke up at 6:00 since I didn't turn off the alarm clock so let's get this started! You get to meet F.U.D.G.E.! Yay you!**

Ashtail let out a yowl. "Come on cats! Let's get this in order!"

The cats inside the abandoned treehouse (yay treehouse!) grumbled and sat before Ashtail.

"Ok, ley the first meeting of F.U.D.G.E. commence!" said Ashtail. "First, rollcall. I will announce everybody's names on the signup sheet and you say if you're present."

"Darkpaw?"

"Here"

"Rainstar"

"Am I here?"

"...Rainhead"

"Affirmative"

"Jayfeather"

"Whatever"

"Brambleclaw"

"Why am I on the list?"

"Graystripe"

"I'm old!"

"Agreed. Is that everyone?"

"No I'm here!"

"Oh, yes. And Cinderheart." Ashtail said. "Second thing. Before we start the real meeting, I will answer some questions"

"What does F.U.D.G.E. even stand for?" asked Darkpaw.

"Well, technically, it stands for Firestar Usually Drinks Green Eggnog." Ashtail admitted.

"Is this even a Firestar hate club?" Asked Rainhead.

"Well, not really, no." Ashtail said.

"Then why did you name it F.U.D.G.E.?" Jayfeather growled.

"Because F.U.D.G.E. is an awesome word and I couldn't think of anything better for it to stand for!" yelled Ashtail.

"Loser." growled Jayfeather.

"Hey...why are you even leader?" asked Brambleclaw.

"Because Rainhead said so." Ashtail replied.

"I did?" Asked Rainhead.

"No, the author!" yelled Ashtail.

Yes I did. Shut up.

"See?" said Ashtail. "Any more questions?"

No one said anything.

"Ok, now down to the real stuff." said Ashtail. "We need to figure out what to make this story about."

"You mean it wasn't already planned?" yelled Graystripe.

"Ah...no." mumbled Ashtail.

"That's stupid!" yelled Tigerpaw.

"Wait...who are you?" Asked Ashtail.

"Ummm...Tigerpaw? The new OC? The one that was just thought up now with no notice? Based off another of the author's cats? I should be on the list." the she-cat said.

"Ah...Tigerpaw." Ashtail said. "Nice to know you exist?"

Sorry. Gosh. I was bored and I only had one of my three cats in here. Give me a break.

"Anyway, any ideas?" Ashtail asked.

"Um...A warriors world 2?" Asked Brambleclaw. "I only had one part in the first one."

"We're not even done with the first one yet!" yelled Ashtail.

"How about an attack of the pink viking robot monkeys with pikachu?" asked Rainstar.

"Sounds good to me." said Tigerpaw.

"Let me think about that one...NO!" yelled Ashtail.

"Poopsauce." muttered Tigerpaw.

"We could do a dare thingy like some other authors did." said Jaypaw. "I know there's a few other ones but they seem really popular. We need the reviewers and readers."

"It's better to have a few devoted readers than a million reviewing just to get their dare in...but you have a point. A dare show it will be!" Ashtail said.

"So, what are we going to name it?" Cinderheart asked. (for the first time to say anything except 'here')

"It shall be called..._**Dare To Be Dared**_." Ashtail said.

"What's with the bold and itallics?" asked Rainhead.

"I don't know. Make it look cool." Ashtail said.

"So...what does that title mean?" asked Tigerpaw.

"Basically, if you don't dare, you don't get a cookie." said Ashtail. "And you get punished."

"Oh..." replied Graystripe. "I want a cookie."

"Meeting adjourned!" yelled Ashtail.

"Wait!" yelled Darkpaw. "I didn't get to say anything."

* * *

**Aww...too bad for Darkpaw. Surprised much? About the new OC? And Story? Well, probably not the story since I'll probably title it Dare To Be Dared. Oh well. Please review with your dare ideas. Yes I know I got the story idea from other people making these. I'm Sorry. But I'm not using any of other poeple's ideas in the story...on purpose. So, review, read, and Tigerpaw was Onestar's sock stealing accomplice from Warriors World. HAHA! Another big surprise! She was in it for the money. Bye-bye.**


	2. NO PUNISHMENT ENTRIES?

**Ya ya ya. 'You never update!' 'your a dork' 'you procrastinate!' Well let me tell you something. I've had 4 major school projects and I have been working on a house made entirely of pokemon cards. Im just kidding, no one is flaming me. But the other stuff is true. You're lucky you get this because i would be out somewhere but im sick with a temperature and a sore throat. Well, I've gotten about 5 reviews, so I'll make a chapter. I'll stop talking now and get on with it. PUDDING! ha that never gets old. 'yes it does' Shuddap. Ill start with the cast cats. haha one letter change. Also...ASHTAIL DIED! We came home and he was laying at the edge of our sidewalk. He was old, so he probably died of old age. So, he will not be in any more of my fics, and he will die in WW. I know you like him, but he's dead. My other cat disappeared so all I have now is tigerpaw.**

**

* * *

**

Camera Cat: Darkpaw

Host 1: Tigerpaw

Host 2: Rainstar

Crew: Rainhead, Firestar, and Whitepaw*

Big Red Button Of Terror Presser (or BRBOTP): Jayfeather

* * *

"Hellllllllooooooo peoples!" yelled a small tiger colored she-cat looking into the camera.

"Too close! I can't smell your lunch!" screamed the camera cat.

"Shut up, Darkpaw." hissed the host. "As I was saying, I'm Tigerpaw, your first host here on Dare To Be Dared."

"And I'm your MASTE- I mean second host." said a blure colored tom.

"He's Rainstar." Tigerpaw said. She added under her breath "With the IQ of 23 and the wits of a bunny rabbit"

"I heard that!" yelled Rainstar.

"Anyway," said Tigerpaw. "We need to start off our first dare. Jayfeather, if you will."

"Precisely." said Jayfeather. He cracked his...paws? and slammed the BIG RED BUTTON OF TERROR.

A door opened and there stood Leafpool and Squirrelflight. "I'm mentally unstable!" screched Leafpool.

"...yeah..." started Tigerpaw. "You two have a dare from dreamingneverfails." She held up a clipboard. "Either you two run through all the clan camps singing battlefield, or you don't and you don't get a cookie."

"I don't really like cookies..." mumbled Squirrelflight.

"And you get punished." said Tigerpaw. "But you don't get to know the punishment until you reject your dare. And since the reviewer didnt post a punishment, Rainstar gets to make one up."

Rainstar smiled evilly.

"WE'LL DO IT!" they both yelled. See? Everyone knows what Rainstar is capable of.

* * *

**Three Clan Camps later...**

"Ahh!" yelled Lionblaze. "Make it stop!"

Everyone was running and hiding except for Brambleclaw, who was singing with them.

Leafpool and Squirrelflight were transported back to the...garage...because Jayfeather pressed the BRBOT.

"A cookie for you, and one for you." said Rainstar as he handed them two cookies.

Leafpool gobbled hers down and they both walked out the door. Jayfeather pressed the BRBOT and they both disappeared.

"They left crumbs." said Tigerpaw. "CREW!"

The three cats walked out and swept the floor.

"Ok." said Rainstar. He looked at his own clipboard. "Jayfeather, firmly press your lower appendage againt the moveable semicircle."

"So...press the BRBOT?" asked Jayfeather.

"Yes...I was trying to be classy." grumbled Rainstar.

"Thats stupid." said Jayfeather

"TUBE SOCKS!" yelled Rainstar. Speaking of socks, Tigerpaw's taken Onestar's place as sock drawer raider cat.

Jayfeather rolled his eyes and pressed the BRBOT.

A flash was seen outside the door and Firestar walked in. "Wait!" yelled Firestar. "I'm part of the crew! I was already here! You can't give me a dare! That's why I signed up!" He started to run.

Rainhead and Whitepaw came out and held Firestar down.

"Now," said Rainstar. "You have a dare from MyrtlFalls. You have to drink 5,000 super caffinated espressos and run around while being chased by hyped up foxes and you have 400 lives."

"What's the punishment?" asked Firestar.

"That's for me to decide." smiled Rainstar.

"Ok, I'll drink 'em." said Firestar.

* * *

**5,000 espressos later...**

"YAHHH!" screamed Firestar as he jumped on a fox and rode is like a horse.

He jumped from fox to fox until they got angry and ripped him apart, taking his last lives.

The BRBOT was pressed and Firestar was back as a worker munching on his cookie.

"Ok, two more dares." said Tigerpaw. She picked up her clipboard. "Jayfeather?"

"On it." said Jayfeather as he pressed the BRBOT.

Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight walked in.

"Got a dare for ya." said Tigerpaw. "From xX Kunai Alchemist Xx. Brambleclaw has to drink coffee and be put in a room with you. The punishment is not in the review, so I get to let Rainstar say."

"Ill do it." said Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. Brambleclaw downed the coffee and they were put in a room.

"Hey Squirrelflight." said Brambleclaw. "Hey Squirrelflight. Hey Squirrelflight. Hey Squirrelflight. Hey Squirrelflight. Hey Squirrelflight."

"WHAT?"

"Hi."

* * *

**After several more hours of similar things...**

"Enjoy your cookies!" said Tigerpaw.

Jayfeather pressed the BRBOT and they were gone.

"Ok, one more." said Rainstar. "My turn. Jayfeather! FLIP THE SWITCH!"

Jayfeather flipped the Big Red Switch Of Terror right next to the BRBOT.

Haha. FAYUL.

The switch dropped a weight which pressed the BRBOT. Hey, it's more exciting.

Firestar walked in. "Not again. I was on break." he mumbled.

"TOO BAD YOU SHOULD EAT MOR CHIKIN!" yelled Rainstar. Haha. I luv cows.

"You have a dare from Splotchpelt." said Rainstar. "You have to drink green eggnog. Haha go F.U.D.G.E.! I get to choose a punishment since there was none listed! NONE OF THE REVIEWERS GAVE A PUNISHMENT!"

"HAHA!" yelled Firestar. "I actually DO usually drink green eggnogg!" He swiped it and downed it. "IN YO FAYCE!"

"Please press the BRBOT." said Tigerpaw restraining herself.

"Gladly." Jaypaw said with gritted teeth. He pressed it.

"Ok, well that's all for today!" said Tigerpaw.

"I can STILL smell your lunch!" yelled Darkpaw before he turned off the camera.

* * *

**So? Didja like it? and my lolspeak? in yo fayce stuff liek dat? yeah...Well, now since Tigerpaw is my only cat left, I can't add Daisy, cause she disappeared and Ashtail died. I hope you liked it! REMEMBER: ADD A PUNIHSHMENT WHEN YOU REVIEW A DARE.**

***if you can tell me WHICH whitepaw it is I'm referring to I'll guest star your character just put your guess and a description of your OC. If you've read Icethroat21's toyed fear series, you should know**


	3. Update!

****

Another update? To a different story? One day after the first update? IT CANNOT BE! That's right! Enough reviews to make more! YAY! Let's go! If anyone reviews and can tell me WHICH Whitepaw I was referring to when I put Whitepaw in the cast, I will put their own OC into my story as co-host.

* * *

**The Cast (If you forgot)**

Host: Tigerpaw

Co-host: Rainstar

Camera Cat: Darkpaw

Crew: Rainhead, Firestar, Whitepaw

Big Red Button Of Terror (BRBOT) Presser: Jayfeather

* * *

"Hello, and welcome to Dare To Be Dared!" Tigerpaw greeted the camera. "I'm your host, Tigerpaw, and-"

"And I'm your co-host Rainstar!" interrupted Rainstar.

"...and that's your co-host Rainstar with the IQ of 23 and the wits of a bunny rabbit" hissed Tigerpaw.

"You pointed that out before..." Rainhead said.

"WHAT?" yelled Whitepaw.

"I said...nevermind." muttered Rainhead.

"WHAT?" repeated Whitepaw.

"SHUDDAP!" yelled Firestar out of character.

"Oh..." said Whitepaw.

"Kinda helps if you can hear." whispered Tigerpaw to the camera. (That was a hint for who Whitepaw was by the way.)

"Okay," said Rainstar holding up a cue card, "Our first victim is Brambleclaw. Jayfeather!"

"Yes ma'am." said Jayfeather as he smacked the BRBOT.

"We already used that in a different story." Rainhead pointed out yet again.

Brambleclaw walked through a door into the dare room. "Why am I in a garage?" he asked.

"No discussion on our secret place!" yelled Tigerpaw. She turned to the clipboard she had in her hand. "Our first dare is from Frostferret56. You drink Jaypaw's amp and break his stick, and if you don't Rainstar here gets to shave you while you drink mouse urine."

"What's an amp?" asked Brambleclaw.

"I'm guessing the energy drink amp." said Rainstar. "But if you don't want to do the dare..." he smiled evilly.

"I'll do it!" he screamed.

"I'm already on it." said Jayfeather as he pressed the BRBOT and both he and Brambleclaw dissapeared.

"Wait...why did Jayfeather leave?" asked Tigerpaw.

"He wanted to kill Brambleclaw first. Even though, technically, his stick's already broken by him." said Firestar.

"WHAT?" yelled Whitepaw.

* * *

**At Thunderclan Territory...**

Brambleclaw downed the amp and sprinted into the forest in search of sticky. He spotted it next to a tree and picked it up and smashed it against the stones.

Then Jayfeather ran up.

" And Brambleclaw has been missing since Monday." said Firestar.

"What's a Monday?" yelled Squirrelflight.

* * *

"Well, that was...short." said Rainstar dissapointed.

"At least he got his cookie." said Tigerpaw.

"He never came back." pointed out Darkpaw.

"Shut up! No one is supposed to hear or see the camera cat!" yelled Tigerpaw. "I stuck it in his back pocket earlier, okay?"

"Ohh...those were pants. I knew that." said Firestar.

"Crew can't talk either!" yelled Tigerpaw.

"But we are and have been." pointed out Rainhead.

"I said be quiet a million times!" yelled Tigerpaw...yet again.

"No you-"

"OH MY FRIGGIN STARCLAN SHUT THE FOX VOMIT UP!" screeched Tigerpaw.

There was silence...

"WHAT?" yelled Whitepaw.

* * *

**...And Commercial Break**

"And I'm Berrynose the most annoying cat ever here with Leafstar the Skyclan leader." announced Berrynose.

"Hello." meowed Leafstar.

"Now, Leafstar, is it true that Skyclan cat's paws are always aching because of all the rocks?" Berrynose asked.

"Well, actually we're quite used to-"

"And that's all the time we have for today." said Berrynose.

"WAIT I DIDNT-"

* * *

"Okay, for our next dare, we need Firestar." said Rainstar.

"I'll press the BRBOT." said Jayfeather.

"Actually, he's already in the crew..." said Tigerpaw.

"Oh...then I'll just be over here then." said Jayfeather as he sat in the emo corner.

"...what was I going to do again?" asked Tigerpaw.

"Announce the dare!" hissed Darkpaw.

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet? I knew that!" Tigerpaw snapped at him.

Darkpaw turned the camera towards him and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, our next dare is from Frostferret56 again. Firestar you either have to dig a hole and get Jayfeather to fall in it-"

"Bwahahaha!" yelled Darkpaw.

Tigerpaw ignored him. "Or get put in a box with ticks and fleas for a few hours. And get no cookie."

"That's an easy choice." said Firestar. "Due to my Goody-Two-Shoesness, I have to take the punishment."

Rainstar stared at the camera. "Can we make him out of character?" he asked the author. "Please?"

No.

"Dangit."

* * *

**A Few Hours Later...**

"Curse my Goody-Two-Shoesness!" yelled Firestar scratching himself on the carpet.

"We have carpet?" asked Rainstar.

"Now we have to throw it out." said Tigerpaw.

"Anyway, our next dare is from TamTam418" said Tigerpaw.

"Tammy!" yelled Rainstar.

"You know her?" asked Tigerpaw.

"No." said Rainstar. "Why?"

"...nevermind." said Tigerpaw. "Jayfeather, bring in Breezepelt."

"Oh, me?" asked Jayfeather. "I'm just a little emo cat that isn't allowed to bring in Firestar."

"Just do it!" yelled Rainstar.

"Yes ma'am." muttered Jayfeather as he pressed the BRBOT.

"And again with that joke." said Rainhead.

Breezepelt walked in the room. "I have no sense of endearment or respect!" he screamed.

"That's great Breezepelt but your biggest hater has a dare for you." said Rainstar.

"Well I hate you too, Tammy." said Breezepelt. (I don't actually know you TamTam. Just making humor.)

"Am I the only one who doesn't know this Tammy person?" asked Tigerpaw.

"Yes." stated Firestar.

"Anyway again," said Rainstar. "You have to be locked in a room with Lionblaze for an hour after we told him you stole his cookies."

"What's the punishment?" asked Breezepelt.

"To choose the other option and not get a cookie." said Rainstar.

"Oh, tube socks." muttered Breezepelt. "I'll take the punishment."

"You want to do the dare and not get a cookie?" asked Tigerpaw.

"Well, yeah." said Breezepelt.

"Okay then." said Tigerpaw.

Breezepelt disappeared.

"Haha! I already pressed the BRBOT!" said Jayfeather.

* * *

**In The Room...**

Breezepelt paced up and down the length of the room. "Oh fudge, oh fudge." he said.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Oh, Breezepelt." said Lionblaze as he smiled entering the room. "I believe you took something from me."

Sounds of an electric razor and loud screeching came from the room. An hour later, Breezepelt walked out completely shaved except for the top of his head.

"I gave him a Mohawk!" yelled Lionblaze as he ran out with all Breezepelt's fur. "I can sell this on the black market!"

"Jayfeather, take this Windclan cat away." said Tigerpaw.

Breezepelt disappeared as Jayfeather pressed the BRBOT.

"Okay, over 1,000 words, one more dare." gasped Rainstar. "Last one from Animechic14. Bring in Blackstar."

Jayfeather pressed the BRBOT and Blackstar appeared sleeping.

"No, Russetfur," he mumbled. "I don't want to go to the gathering."

"Insn't she dead?" asked Rainstar.

"Yeah." Tigerpaw said. She kicked Blackstar. "Get up!"

"Ouchies!" yelled Blackstar.

"You have a dare." said Rainstar. "Either roll down the steep side of Tunderclan camp and get a cookie, or tell Dovepaw you love her."

"Well, I don't want to use my last...I mean 4th life, so I take the punishment." said Blackstar.

"Really?" asked Tigerpaw.

"Yeah." said Blackstar said grinning evilly.

"There's something he knows that we don't." said Tigerpaw matter of factly.(or however you say that)

* * *

**Border Between Shadowclan and Thunderclan...**

"You wanted to speak to me?" asked Dovepaw hearing him from all the way from camp.

"Yes. I must tell you something. I love you." said Blackstar.

"Well, that's...disturbing beyond many levels." said Dovepaw.

"And now that I've told you, I'll have to kill you." he said leaping at her.

* * *

"Dangit! I knew he'd do that!" yelled Tigerpaw.

"Then why did you let him?" asked Rainhead.

"Don't question my motives!" yelled Tigerpaw. She leaped at the camera. "Show's over! Turn it off! Turn it off!"

"Ahh!" screamed Darkpaw as he turned off the camera.

* * *

**Wow. 1,571 words before this authors note. This took a few hours typing actually. Okay one hour. I'll try to update more often.**


	4. Two for Seven

**Whoah, another update so soon? Yes, well, I need to get rid of these dares before they suffocate me so this probably will take me a few hours to type and like 3 minutes for you to read. But that's okay, because I'm in a good mood right now since I graduated 8th grade. So let's get this show on the road! What road? Also, MyrtleFalls won the Co-host guest star even though I changed Snowkit to Whitepaw, so good job. You know what makes we want to cry? That so many people want me to update cause they love my stories, and I've been letting them down! Oh the humanity!**

* * *

**The Cast (If you forgot... again)**

Host: Tigerpaw

Co-host(guest): Silverstreak

Camera Cat: Darkpaw

Crew: Rainhead, Firestar, Whitepaw

Big Red Button Of Terror (BRBOT) Presser: Jayfeather

* * *

**"Welcome back!" yelled Tigerpaw. "I'm your host, Tigerpaw, and I have a special guest for my co-host, Silverstreak!"**

"Why so happy?" asked Darkpaw.

"Do we really have to go through this no talking thing again?" asked Tigerpaw.

Silverstreak, a silver and black tabby she cat with a hoop earing on one ear, walked in. "Hello!" she announced.

"And by the bio, she's basically a female Rainstar with a midevil(or however you spell that) taste.

"Well, let's get cracking!" said Tigerpaw.

"Okay!" said Silverstreak, pulling out a mace.

"Why do you have...?" asked Tigerpaw.

"For cracking." said Silverstreak.

"No, it's just an...nevermind." muttered Tigerpaw. "Our dare is from MyrtleFalls. Jayfeather, bring in Hollyleaf."

"What's the dare?" asked Jayfeather as he pressed the BRBOT.

"It's very long so I'll just Hollyleaf look at the clipboard." said Tigerpaw as Hollyleaf appeared.

"Cracking!" yelled Silverstreak running towards Hollyleaf with the mace.

"No! Bad Silverstreak. Get back here!" yelled Tigerpaw.

"Aw..." muttered Silverstreak.

"Yep, just like Rainstar..." muttered Tigerpaw. "Anyway Hollyleaf, here's your dare and punishment." She handed Hollyleaf the clipboard.

After a few hours of reading Hollyleaf chose the dare.

Jayfeather pressed the BRBOT.

* * *

**At the...dare...place...thingy**

Hollyleaf was teleported to the start of the...obstacle course? In front of her lay a trench with all the rats from Skyclan, a barn infested with giant cat-eating fleas, and Rainstar, who is hyper. Oh, and a cookie at the end.

"Go!" screamed Silverstreak.

Hollyleaf ran straight ahead into the mass of rats, who unfortunately, had never met Hollyleaf before when she was angry. The rats scattered because of the lack of their leader and because of Hollyleaf who not even Tigerstar will get in the way of when she's angry.

Hollyleaf continued to the barn which contained the fleas who, unfortunately for her, were not scared of her. They latched onto her and she drug herself across the barn, and was able to dispatch them because they could not fit through the back door of the barn.

She continued on straight towards Rainstar.

"I want to play a game." said Rainstar sounding very much like Jigsaw.

Hollyleaf chucked(spelling?) Firestar at him which let her slide by.

"Ouchies!" squealed Firestar.

Hollyleaf dove for the cookie but it disappeared. And so did she a few seconds later.

* * *

**At Thunderclan territory...**

Hollyleaf fell to the ground. Now what? A note fluttered down. She read it. "Oh crap." she said and ran off.

Jayfeather suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "No!" he screamed.

Hollyleaf ran up and shaved him bald just like that and ran away with his hair.

"My fur!" screamed Jayfeather as he ran into a tree.

Hollyleaf ran up to Lionblaze. "I need Breezepelt's fur and I know you have some."

"Got a trade?" asked Lionblaze.

"I have Jayfeather's fur." she hissed.

"Sweet!" said Lionblaze as they exchanged.

Hollyleaf ran back to Jayfeather and dumped a tub of hot glue on him.

"AHHHH!" screamed Jayfeather.

Hollyleaf dumped Breezepelt's hair on him.

"I smell like the dirtplace!" screamed Jayfeather.

Hollyleaf spiked up his hair and died the tips green.

"Now I really am emo!" screamed Jayfeather.

Hollyleaf ran over the Breezepelt that now had Jayfeather's fur somehow...

Lionblaze smirked.

Hollyleaf kicked Breezepelt into May according to Einstein's theory of relativity.

She then ran out of territory and bumbed into Sol. "OH MY GOSH IT'S A LION!" she screamed and pulled out a bazooka and totally obliterated him.

Then she disappeared.

* * *

**Back at the...garage? Station? You know the place.**

Hollyleaf appeared and Jayfeather was back at the BRBOT screaming about his fur.

Hollyleaf looked straight towards the camera that Darkpaw was holding.

"I love you Darkpaw!" she said.

Everything went quiet. Even Jayfeather. The camera fell to the floor and Darkpaw ran out screaming.

Silverstreak picked up the camera and in her best Arnold Schwarzenegger voice said, "I'll be back."

A cookie fell in front of the camera. Hollyleaf picked it up and disappeared as Jayfeather pressed the BRBOT.

* * *

**A few hours later...**

Darkpaw was finally calmed down and was holding the camera again.

"Okay, dare one of seven done." maoned Tigerpaw. "This will take forever!"

"Yay!" yelled Silverstreak.

"I haven't spoken yet..." said Rainhead.

"WHAT?" yelled Whitepaw.

"Already used that joke!" said Firestar.

"Shut up crew!" yelled Tigerpaw. "Okay our next two dares are from Frostferret56. The first one is for Firestar"

"Me again?" asked Firestar.

"Your dare is to fight off an attack of the pink viking robot monkeys with a pikachu who only knows splash." said Silverstreak. "Or Jayfeather can torture you in your sleep." she smiled.

"I really don't like Jayfeather..." started Firestar.

"I'm right here!" yelled Jayfeather.

"So I'll pick the attack." said Firestar.

Jayfeather pressed the BRBOT and Firestar disappeared.

* * *

**At Donkey Kong's Stadium on Super Smash Bros...**

"Uh oh." said Firestar as a mass of voyaging monkeys rowed up somehow in mid air.

Firestar ran away to the edge of the stage and jumped off.

* * *

**At The Station...**

* * *

"That was fast..." said Tigerpaw as Firestar fell through the roof.

"Clean up!" yelled Silverstreak.

Rainhead and Whitepaw came out and cleaned up Firestar.

"He gets no cookie he didn't fight off the monkeys." said Tigerpaw.

"Let's end now." said Silverstreak.

"Yeah we still have five dares but we'll get to that later. Bye!" said Tigerpaw and she lunged at the camera.

"Bu-" said Darkpaw as the camera shut off.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah more dares. I know. Just wait. If I get another I'll put them up so they don't run me over.**


	5. Procrastination

**WOOHOOO FINALLY UPDATING! YES! okay let's finish these dares.**

* * *

**The Cast **

Host: Tigerpaw

Co-host:

Camera Cat: Darkpaw

Crew: Rainhead, Firestar, Whitepaw

Big Red Button Of Terror (BRBOT) Presser: Jayfeather

* * *

"It...is alive!" yelled Tigerpaw gasping for air unnecessarily.

"Whoah!" yelled Darkpaw. "The camera still works!"

"How long has it been?" asked Rainstar. "Months?"

Ok. Ok. We here at Rainhead inc. (which is me) get it. You can stop.

"Well, now that that is settled," said Tigerpaw. "Our first dare of the episode is from Frostferret56 from forever ago and then some. Bring in Mistystar."

Jayfeather slammed the BRBOT and Mistystar appeared.

"Mouse dung." said Mistystar.

"Here is your dare." said Tigerpaw. "You have to be so evil that you make Blackstar and Firestar cry."

"What?" yelled Firestar.

"Whoohoo!" yelled Rainstar.

"...and your punishment is travel to Skyclan with a piece of prey but you can't eat or drink on the way there."

"Whoohoo!" Rainstar yelled again.

"Shuddap!" yelled Rainhead.

"I'll choose the dare." said Mistystar cackling evilly.

"Jayfeather?" asked Tigerpaw.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Press the BRBOT."

"Ok."

* * *

**At a Random Gathering...**

"And we're missing some socks." said Blackstar.

"I have NOTHING to do with that!" said Onestar. "I retired."

"But I didn't." whispered Tigerpaw.

Mistystar padded out on the branch. "We found some kit toys in the river and I took the liberty of destroying them."

"Mommy!" wailed Blackstar. "Those were my only memories of her I had left and they were kept in my den!" he ran out of the gathering bawling.

"And.." Mistystar continued, "I have convinced Sandstorm to join Riverclan and-"

"AAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Firestar running away.

"...I love lying." said Mistystar as she was teleported back to the station.

* * *

"Here's your cookie." said Tigerpaw giving her a cookie.

Jayfeather pressed the BRBOT and she disappeared.

"Okay," said Tigerpaw. "There was about 2 days between the last line and this one so, time for the next dare."

"I left the camera on that long?" DarkpaRw asked. Hush Darkpaw. Hush.

"Our next dare is from Princess of Xing." Rainstar announced.

Jayfeather pressed the BRBOT and Breezepelt and Lionblaze appeared.

Lionblaze started to run but the CREW (which now stands for Cats Ready and Ever Willing...to work and clean up and stuff) that consisted of Firestar, Whitepaw, and Rainhead held him down which kind of defies his prophecy but oh well.

"Breezepelt," Tigerpaw said. "Your dare is to tell Lionblaze you love him, and your punishment is to sing "If you're happy and you know it" to him.

"PUNISHMENT!" Breezepelt screeched instantly.

Jayfeather pressed THE BIG RED BUTTON...OF TERROR.

* * *

**In a Secluded Room With a Camera...**

"If you're happy and you know it do all three!" (clap) (stomp) (amen!) Breezebelt finished.

Lionblaze just sat there and didn't respond.

"His eyes have melted." commented Tigerpaw as Jayfeather pressed the BRBOT and Breezepelt disappeared.

"Moving on..." said Tigerpaw. "We have a lot more dares but I think we'll just do one more for the sake of our author's procrastination." Shuddap.

"Our next dare is from..." Rainstar paused a little too dramatically. "Jayfeather is awsome"

"Which is spelled totally wrong!" commented Firestar.

"I have my 4,089,501st fan!" yelled Jayfeather.

"The dare is also for Jayfeather." Tigerpaw continued.

"Crap." said Jayfeather not really supposed to know that word.

"Jayfeather!" Leafpool scolded him. "How many times have I told you not to say words you don't know!"

"Go away ma!" yelled Jayfeather as he pressed the BRBOT.

"Anyway..." said Rainstar. "Your dare is to either force Firestar to eat deathberries, and your punishment is to lock Firestar in a room with a Squirrelflight who has no cookies and is hyped up on skittles."

"Hmm." said Jayfeather. "Both torture Firestar, one gives cookie. The dare!" he continued.

* * *

**At the...Dare...Place?**

"Here, Firestar!" said Jayfeather. "I found a cookie."

"But, but." said Firestar. "It has deathberries and I don't like-"

"Eat it!" yelled Jayfeather.

"Okay, fine." said Firestar as he ate half of it. "I think I'll take a nap."

Just then Tigerstar ran up, took the half-cookie and shoved it into his pie and ran off eating it.

"..." said Tigerpaw. "Let's end now..."

The camera turned off.

* * *

**AHH procrastination in updating! Bye.**


	6. Is the Best Motiviation

**Well I think Gingerpaw is officially dead as she has been missing from my house for approximately 3 months. On story related news, I'm updating WHAAAAAAAAT? And yes I will include all the dares I have this chapter, even if that's only five. I'm getting no reviews anymore, but that's just because I suck. Anyway, I'm going to try to make these chapters look a little less...like I'm trying too hard to make them funny. And Rainhead is now Rainfur goodbye. But not me. I'm Rainhead. The crew member is Rainfur. Yeah. Ok bye.**

* * *

**The Cast**

Host: Tigerpaw

Co-host: Rainstar

Camera Cat: Darkpaw

Crew: Rainhead, Firestar, Whitepaw

Big Red Button Of Terror (BRBOT) Presser: Jayfeather

* * *

"Holy cheese balls!" Rainstar screamed. "I'm dead!"

"Oh yeah sure you are." Tigerstrike said sarcastically. "And I'm an apprentice."

"But you said you weren't" Rainstar reminded her.

"It's called sarcasm!" Tigerstrike said.

"What's that taste like?" Rainstar asked.*

"...Anyway welcome back to Dare to be Dared!" Rainstar said.

"About time." Darkpaw growled.

"Shuddap." Tigerstrike said. "I'm your host Tigerstrike..."

"And I'm the co-host...uh...umm..." Rainstar said.

"Rainstar."

"Oh yeah Rainstar!" Rainstar exclaimed.

Tigerstrike did a facepawlm. Haha see what I did there? Facepalm? Paw? Yeah...it's not that funny. I coined that though.

"And together we make TeamFourStar©!" Rainstar said.

"That name's taken." Tigerstrike said.

"Mouse dung." Rainstar hissed.

"Oh yeah." Tigerstrike said. "If you haven't noticed, we've had a guest star on the show which means EVERYONE KNOWS ITS SNOWKIT AND YOU CAN STOP ENTERING YOUR OCS! THE CONTEST IS OVER! ITS OVER! AUGH!"

Rainstar smacked her with a shovel.

"Now we'll do the dares!" Tigerstrike said. "First dare is from mistdapple. We need Dovepaw."

Jayfeather pressed the BRBOT and Dovepaw appeared.

"I knew I was coming." Dovepaw said. "I hear voices. In my head. They tell me things. Horrible things." Her head turned around in a full circle.

Firestar shrieked and started whacking her with a sick. Of dynamite. It wasn't lit. EVER. And Tigerstrike stole your socks.

Tigerstrike was busy looking at her clipboard after her sock drawer raid. "Your dare is to tell Foxleap you love him or do a bunch of wierd random things."

"The voices tell me to do the dare." Dovepaw muttered.

"Well that's cute." Tigerstrike commented. "By the way-"

"For Starclan's sake send her out Jayfeather!" Rainstar screamed.

Jayfeather was gone. Oh no there he was huddling in the emo corner.

Rainfur ran forward and pressed the BRBOT and Dovepaw disappeared.

* * *

**Thunderclan Territory (Budda Budda Budda Budda Budda Budda Budda Budda Thunderclan!)...**

Foxleap was in the abandoned twoleg nest hunting. He trapped a mouse into a corner and killed it swiftly. He turned around and Dovepaw was standing in front of him.

Foxleap yelped and backed into the corner. "Wh-wha-what do you want?" he stammered.

Dovepaw leaned in close to him. Her pupils enlarged and her eyes looked like holes in her head. "You know." she hissed.

"What?" Foxleap said. "I don't- no man- I don't- I don't know anything."

"You know about my powers" Dovepaw hissed. "I know you know."

"Don't kill me." Foxleap pleaded.

"I won't. But if you tell..." Dovepaw warned. "I'll kill your famirry. YOUR FAMIRRY."**

"No!" Foxleap screamed. "Not my- my famirry?"

"Shut up!" Dovepaw said.

"Ok." Foxleapt whimered.

"Ok I love you bye bye!" Dovepaw said and she ran off.

* * *

**Back at the Station...**

Dovepaw appearedin the station and disappeared with a cookie.

"Uh...So Dovepaw has gone insane, turned into a monster, and can't say family?" Rainstar asked.

Tigerstrike shrugged, proving that you can do the impossible. "What else is new?"

"That's true." Rainstar said. "When did I start to make sense?"

"You didn't" Tigerstrike said. "Anyway our next dare is from...augh Starclan. It's from mistdapple again. She sends a ton of dares."

"Which is GOOD." Rainfur yelled from behind the camera somewhere. "Dares means reviews, reviews means good ratings, good ratings means food in our bellies."

"But we hunt..." Tigerstrike said. "So why-"

"No. He's got a point." Rainstar said.

"No he doesn't!"

"Oh."

"Oh wait." Tigerstrike said. "It isn't a dare. It's a continuation of the last dare. Which means...(I just lost 500 words back to here...)the dare's not over! Go back to Thunderclan!

* * *

**Thunderclan Territory (again)...**

Foxleap, Whitewing, Birchfall, Ivypaw, Ferncloud, Dustpelt, and Icecloud were huddled outside the camp whispering to each other. Dovepaw padded up and they ran away. Foxleap tried to run back to camp, but Dovepaw pinned him.

"You told them didn't you?" Dovepaw snarled.

"No!" Foxleap said indignantly.

"Don't lie to me!"

"Yes..."

"Dangit Foxleap!" Dovepaw yelled. She threw her cookie at him and ran off.

* * *

**Station...**

"Well." Tigerstrike said. "Let's continue with the dares."

"I haven't hardly said anything!" Rainstar yelled.

"That's a good thing." Tigerstrike growled. "Anyway, the next dare is from EmpoleonLv.100. It's for Crowfeather."

Jayfeather pressed the BRBOT and Crowfeather appeared.

Crowfeather growled. "Who sent me here." he looked at Tigerstrike. "Tigerstrike! You sent me here!"

Tigerstrike shook her head. "Jayfeather did. And you have a dare. You either have to make Nightcloud really murderous or get locked in a room with badgers."

"Dare. Easy." Crowfeather said. "She's already slightly murderous."

* * *

**Windclan Camp...**

"Hey Nightcloud." Crowfeather said. "You know the Dark Forest?" Breezepelt is training with them."

"WHAAAAAT?" Nightcloud leaped on Breezepelt. "How could you be so stupid King Foxdung?"

This ensued for a while of Nightcloud attacking other cats randomly and we would lose our rating if we described it all. Or we're just lazy.

* * *

"Well, now we have two or three more dares." Tigerstrike said.

"Well which is it?" Rainstar asked. No one mews or meows anymore. It's just said and asked.

"If you get rid of that toad I will tell you." Tigerstrike growled.

"But Geoffrey is my only friend in Starclan!" Rainstar yowled.

"Ok, so the next dare is from sonicdisney." Tigerstrike um...mewed. "It's for Jayfeather."

Jayfeather pressed the...oh wait. Jayfeather walked over and slipped and fell on the wet floor sign.

"Sorry!" Firestar said. "We forgot to put it in braille!"

"That wouldn't help..." Rainfur commented.

"WHAT?" Whitepaw yelled.

"Anyway Jeayfeather." Tigerstrike growled menacingly at her crew. "You have two dares. The first is to either run through all the clan camps singing 'I'm a little Teapot or Rainstar gets to decide your punishment."

"No way I'm singing." Jayfeather said. "Rainstar, do your worst."

"Ok." Rainstar smiled. "Get me a glass of water."

Jayfeather took off.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" the entire cast except Jayfeather yelled at Rainstar.

"You'll see." Rainstar smirked.

* * *

**Several Hours Later...**

"No Jayfeather." Rainstar growled. "That's not water."

Jayfeather went back to the kitchen.

"How many different liquids do we have in the kitchen?" Tigerstrike asked.

Rainstar's eyes gleamed. He leaped onto a table, stood up on his hind legs and screamed, "There's over 9,000!"

"No there's not. There's like 10." Tigerstrike growled.

"Oh yeah."

"Is this water?" Jayfeather asked.

"Ugh. Yes." Rainstar yelled. He dumped it on Firestar. "Clean that up!"

"I hate you." Firestar stated.

"Can't you tell by smell if it's water?" Tigerstrike asked Jayfeather.

"Mouse Dung!" Jayfeather yelled smacking himself.

"Okay, well your second dare is to let sonicdisney pet you or jump off a cliff. So... where'd he go?" Tigerstrike asked.

"He fell of a cliff." said Rainfur wiping his paws.

"Wait, why are you wiping off your paws?" Tigerstrike asked.

"I had to clean up water...?" Rainfur said.

"Oh." Tigerstrike replied.

Jayfeather walked back in and fell over on his side.

"Oh good you have another dare from Raineyes." Tigerstrike told him.

"Seriously?"

"No."

"Sweet!"

"Just kidding read the dare."

"Dangit."

Jayfeather stood up and looked at the clipboard. "PUNISHMENT!" he screamed.

"You didn't even read the whole-"

"I DON'T CARE!"

* * *

**Random Locked Metal Room...**

"It's all your fault!" Hollyleaf screamed.

"Maybe I should have read the whole thing." Jayfeather muttered.

"Now I'm gone and it's your fault!" She yelled picking up some random deadly weapon and rushed at Jayfeather with it.

"AHHH!" Jayfeather screamed as the camera went dead. Seriously though, It's been on for like forever.

* * *

*** I don't own TeamFourStar.**

**** I don't own Smosh or anything they said.**

**I need a new story. I might be able to think of one if I have a really random dream tonight. Better eat a lot of gummy worms.**


End file.
